Mai Hu-Fung
Backstory Mai was born to Kaoru and Meilan Hu-Fung, in the Imperial Hu-Fung Family. From a young age, Mai was taught of her Tamamo Heritage, as well as how to harness Fox magic, the respective magic Tamamos' use. Though Mai was close with her mother, Meilan she wasn't as close with her father, Kaoru, who spent more time with her older brothers, Lee and Ren. In school, Mai was extremely popular, with a wide friend group. Mai would continue her training in basic magic and fighting skills before she would have to participate in 'The Test' at age 12. After completing the test Mai would start formal studies in Sorcery and would go to the Imperial Hu-Fung Academy where she would meet her future boyfriend, Zhen. While Mai was happy, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Ren, who had failed each test, becoming the 'stain' on her family's reputation. To try and help Ren, she often did her best at counselling him and got him to open up about many things, including her crush on Akira Enomoto, a boy within the Clan. Mai also told Ren about her feelings for a prisoner named Azumi. Later, Mai would end up freeing Azumi and Azumi's friend in the dead of night. Unfortunately, Lee caught her in the act, the two having a brief standoff before Mai was overpowered by Lee's superior magical skill. Mai was then brought to the presence of Meilan and Kaoru, who were more... forgiving than she expected them to be. They told her that they weren't that important of prisoners, and Mai was sent away, back to her room... While Mai was away at the Ancient Library of Domu, The Sacred Blade of Masahiru was stolen by Rendi and Peiyi Sykow, the children of the Zhiruo Sykow, the leader of the Sykow Clan. Rendi and Peiyi also injured her mother in the process. Due to Meilan's hospitalization, Kaoru was made the temporary leader. When Mai returned from her travels she found out the Kaoru and the Council of Generals had sworn allegiance to the Black Lotus, a criminal group. This act was technically treason, due to Kaoru only being the temporary leader. Mai brought this up to Kaoru, who threatened to execute Mai if she brought it up to anyone else... Several months later, Zhen asked Mai to be his girlfriend. Mai, still feeling conflicted about Azumi and the incident with Kaoru said she'd think about it. Though Zhen eventually pressured her into saying yes. Though Zhen treated her with undying love and care, Mai never loved him the way he did. Eventually, Zhen purposed to her. While she wanted to refuse, she said yes. Mainly due to her knowing it was either that or she would likely be arranged to marry someone else... A month into her and Zhen's marriage she became pregnant with his child. When Mai was eight 1/2 months pregnant she became incredibly sick, and her son had to be born 1 1/2 months early, and he shockingly survived. Shortly after her son, who she and Zhen named Xin, was born Mai discovered that Zhen had been cheating on her. Mai quickly filed for divorce, wanting Zhen out of her life. Shortly before the divorce was filed, Xin went missing- Mai blaming Zhen for it. When Mai confronted Zhen about this he didn't know where Xin was, leading to Mai investigating further. Her research led her to discovering Lee's army of children underneath the palace. Lee caught her in his 'lair', leading to him torturing Mai, who eventually snapped, becoming cold and heartless. Mai became Lee's living weapon, and he used Mai to assassinate Predaki Bygonbourne, the leader of the Bygonbourne Clan. Eventually, Mai did regain most of her sanity back, although making it seem she was still brainwashed. When the Aishi Clan was attacking the Hu-Fung Clan Mai obeyed Lee's orders to teleport him to the Imperial Vaults, taking many members of the clan and Black Lotus with them. When the Invoker announced that they would be attacking the Dragon's Lotus, Mai stayed behind with Masume Bygonbourne, Zira Smith-Putt, and Nakita Hence. While she was there the Imperial Samurai of Iwanai found them and attacked them. While this was happening Mai prepared to teleport them, though she didn't have to- Zira killed every samurai, using her fire. After Lee and the others returned, he told her that he would be meeting up with Keiko, his girlfriend, and told Mai not to disturb him. Mai would later walk into his room, however, where she found him on the floor, half-way dead... Appearance Mai has long black hair, usually tied back in some form. She has slightly tanned skin, orange eyes, and small black horns. As the daughter of the Clan leader, Mai often wears a 'fancy' blood-red kimono with a black trim and black obi often adorned with gold floral designs, of a red and black hakama. When dressing casually Mai wears a red yukata with a black haori and traditional slippers. While in her 'warrior' getup she wears a knee-high dark red kimono with a black trim and black combat boots. Abilities *'Fox Magic' **'Demonic Magic' *'Forbidden Magic ' *'Advanced Weaponry Skills' Relationships * Meilan Hu-Fung - Mother ** Weilan Hu-Fung - Aunt; Disowned * Kaoru Hu-Fung - Father *Sora Hu-Fung - Brother; Disowned *Ren Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased **Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - Niece *Lee Hu-Fung - Brother *Zhen Ashitomi - Ex-husband **Xin Ashitomi; Missing *Azumi A. Kusazuri - Crush Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:YocaiEmperor Universe